1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to animal management systems and scanning access devices, and more specifically, to an animal management system and scanning access device capable of accessing an RFID label disposed on/in animal body for performing management procedure.
2. Description of Related Art
Chips implanted in family pets are originally developed by western developed nations for achieving objective of reducing stray animal number and further lessening society cost and social problems caused by stray animals. In addition, a complete domestic family pet registration and management system can be established by implanting chip inside animal bodies, thereby efficiently controlling domestic pet number and supervising rabies vaccination and inspection on domestic dogs, and then preventing rabies epidemic and other similar situation from happening.
Pet chips are mainly implanted inside pets such as dogs and cats, the chip is encapsulated inside a biochemical glass tube compatible to animal tissue, a microchip is numbered and registered, size of the microchip is about 13 mm×2 mm, and is capable of staying inside animal body for many ten years, far longer than general animal life. The implanting location of chip is at “right in the center of shoulder blade at animal back” according to international standard specification. The chip is mostly unlikely to slip away if implanted right in the center of the shoulder blade. In addition, the chip can also be worn by the animal in a collar, e.g. around the animal neck, and the microchip is embedded inside the collar.
Nowadays, many nations have adopted a chip implantation program on animals and also have been supervising animal vaccination and inspection by using scanner device. However, the vaccination and inspection system or animal management system is not yet well established. Furthermore, in a situation of insufficient equipments while carrying out the program, each local organization is incapable of reaching a projected goal pertaining to animal management. For instance, chip information accessed by the scanner device can only be saved in memory of the scanner device but not immediately transmitted back to animal management system, therefore animal management personnel cannot be immediately informed of the animal status. Besides, the prior scanner device must be applied closely to animal body in order to access chip information effectively, and apparently scanning the chip of a fierce animal is commonly very dangerous for animal management personnel, unavoidably causing animal management personnel to be scared and difficulty in operation.
Hence, how to establish a perfect animal management system and device, providing convenient methods of vaccination and inspection and management to animal management personnel for reducing society cost and effectively controlling social problems caused by stray animals, is a highly urgent issue in the related industry.